WIELDER
by scottsman
Summary: Rockys despair over not getting back on Shake it up Chicago seems to have led to terrible chronic headaches. but then she meets a boy who shows her that her headaches aren't what she thought. and what will Cece think of her newly superhuman best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rocky blue had lost track of the Number of nights that she had cried about not getting back on shake it up Chicago. As if that wasn't bad enough, she finally began feeling better only to start having chronic splitting headaches. Today was the second time she had to refill the prescription for the headache medicine that she had gotten from her father.

Not long after the headaches had started her father had taken her to the hospital for an MRI trying to figure out what was going on. Right in the middle of the procedure the MRI machine shorted out. Two monitors were blown out completely. The circuitry of the MRI machine it's self was fried.

Everyone was thankful that Rocky wasn't hurt, but the hospital was left trying to get their hands on a new machine and figure out what happened to the old one. Rocky had been lying on the couch with an Ice pack on her head, finally she got up and took another headache pill. It was time to go down and meet Cece at the Mall.

Walking over to the L Platform she caught the train for downtown. She was standing the train watching the buildings go by and beginning to feel better. Suddenly she caught her reflection in the window and decided that she didn't look to bad for a girl who had been fighting headaches for the last three weeks. Suddenly her eyes glowed. They flashed for a second with an electric blue light!

Rocky lurched backward in surprise. Her heel snagged on someone's foot and she sat down right in the lap of a tall, handsome, dark haired boy with blue eyes that she could only describe as being kind, soulful, and piercing all at the same time. Rocky's eyes flashed with the same glow again.

"I-I am so sorry," she stammered. The boy flashed a 1000 kilowatt smile.

"It's all right," he said in a smooth baritone voice that had a bassy timber to it. Suddenly his eye flashed the same way hers had a moment ago. Rocky gasped.

"Miss Blue," he said quietly, "We need to talk." Rocky nodded mutely staring at the boys smiling blue eyes. The train jolting slightly as it stopped brought Rocky to her senses and made her realize, much to her dismay that she was still sitting in the boys lap.

Jumping up and stammering another apology she rushed for the door with the throng of people that were piling off the train. When she got off the train and onto the platform she saw the same boy standing there waiting for her.

She turned and glanced back toward the train where she thought she had left him with a how- did- he- do- that look. He walked up to her and pulled her aside.

"Tell me," he said, "Have you been having bad headaches over the last few weeks?"

Rocky was stunned but before she could say anything he went on,

"And just now on the train, your eyes started glowing didn't they?"

"Who are you," said Rocky, beginning to get scared, "How do you know these things?"

"My name is Zechariah Stone," The boy said, "and I know these things because they all happened to me when my gift emerged."

"What Gift?" asked Rocky.

"The Same gift that just emerged in you," said Zechariah, "You're a Wielder."

"I'm a what?!" Rocky asked

"You're a Wielder," said the boy, "Like me and many others like us, you have the ability to control energy and Molecular flow."

"What makes you so sure that I'm a wielder?" She said as they walked down off the platform, and down the street toward the mall.

"Your eyes flashed when we made eye contact," said Zachariah, "All wielders eyes flash when they meet each other it identifies us to each other."

"What can Wielders do?" Rocky asked beginning to accept what he was telling her.

"A lot of things the other guys can't do." Said Zach, "but it's a bit much to explain right here in the mall parking lot. Meet me at Crusty's tonight about 6 o' clock at I'll try to explain the rest of it."

"All right," said Rocky still feeling a little overwhelmed. Zach started to walk away then he stopped and turned back toward her.

"Rocky," he said, "I know that you're feeling overwhelmed and probably a little scared. Don't be scared being a Wielder just means that not only are you beautiful you're down right incredible." With Zach flashed his 1000 kilowatt smile again and left Rocky standing there with a silly smile on her face.

TBC Continued…. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rocky and Cece spent most of the afternoon in the mall. Rocky was pleasantly surprised when her headaches didn't return. Just as she and Cece had arrived back at Cece's apartment a gunman jumped out of an alcove. He shoved a snub nosed revolver in their faces.

"Don't move, don't move!" he said, "give me your money and jewelry!"

"Okay, Okay," said the frightened girls, "Just don't shoot." They began to hand over their valuables. Just then the elevator opened and Cece's mother stepped off in her full uniform.

She reached for her gun but the mugger saw her before she could get the drop on him. He knocked Rocky down, grabbed Cece and pressed the barrel of the gun to her head.

"Drop the gun, Cop," he snapped, "I swear I'll kill her, drop the gun!"

Georgia slowly lowered her gun to the ground. Rocky lay on the ground where she had landed. Her eyes started to glow. Suddenly the gunman gave a painful yelp and dropped the gun. The handle of the gun was smoking.

Cece rammed her fist into the mugger's groin as hard as she could and ran. Georgia jumped on the man and snapped the handcuffs on him while he was still lying on the ground in the fetal position groaning in pain.

A few minutes later Rock and Cece were sitting in Cece's apartment Cece was still a little shaken and who could blame her. Rocky was sitting there with her arm around Cece. They both watched as Georgia finished talking to officers that had responded. Finally the other officer left and Georgia came over to the girls.

"Well," she said, "Apparently our assailant was the notorious North Street Marauder; the cops have been after him for weeks. The one thing that mystifies the cops is that our friend had a burn on the palm of his right hand and the gun handle was still warm to the touch. Something caused the gun butt to burn his hand that's why he dropped it!"

"Well it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy!" said Cece in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rocky shifted uncomfortably. She was pretty sure she was responsible for the gun's hot-flash. She hoped that she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

"What's Cece going to think when she finds out about all of this?" echoed through her brain.

Rocky stayed with Cece for the next hour. Finally she went back to her own home. When she saw what time it was she realized that she only had an hour until she was supposed to meet Zachariah at Crusty's. She took a shower, put on a red dress and black boots. Then with a few final touches she was ready.

Rocky walked into Crusty's and looked around. She was glad that Zach had picked 6pm for their meeting because that was after Deuce's shift was over.

She spotted Zachariah in a booth in the back of the restaurant. She walked over and slid into the booth across the table from him. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt black pants and black shoes. He flashed a smile.

"You didn't have to get all dressed up." He said

"Neither did you," she replied.

"Touché." He said.

Rocky took a deep breath and proceeded to spill the beans about what had just happened. The attempted robbery and everything all came spilling out. Jason, instead of looking upset with her, looked impressed.

"Hmm," he said, "I only know of one other Wielder who exhibited that much control and accuracy that soon after his emergence."

"Really," Said Rocky, "Who?"

"Me," said Zachariah pointing to himself, "It means that you may be more powerful than I first thought!"

"Oh boy," said Rocky lowering her head into one of her hands, "As if I wasn't nervous enough as it is, not only am I a Wielder I'm an unusually powerful one."

Zachariah took her hand in both of his.

"It's okay Rocky," he said, "Don't be frightened, I'll be with you every step of the way." Rocky began to smile again. Just then the waiter showed up to take their order. As Zach let go of Rocky's hand and turned to speak to the waiter, a look of annoyance flashed across her face, and neither one of them noticed a certain blonde girl who had been watching them from across the restaurant get up and leave.

Zachariah ordered them a pizza. While they were waiting for it they began to talk in quiet tones to makes sure that they weren't overheard.

"I know I can make things get hot," said Rocky, "But what else can I do?"

"All sorts of things," said Zach, "for one thing not only can you make things heat up you call also cool them down." Zachariah looked one of the glasses of water that was on the table between them. His eyes began to glow and the water turned to a solid block of ice, but back into liquid.

"There are a lot of other things that you can do that I don't dare demonstrate here." Zachariah said with a smile.

Meanwhile…

The blonde AKA Tinka arrived at Cece's apartment. Ty, and Deuce were there playing video games with Flynn. Cece who had pretty much recovered from her ordeal was sitting on the couch texting.

Just as Tinka arrived Cece grunted in frustration.

"Why isn't Rocky Answering." She snapped, "this is the third time I've texted her."

"Well," said Tinka, "it's kind of hard to text and hold hands with a dark-haired god."

"WHAT?!" Three voices said in Unison. Ty and Deuce jump up from there video game and in the process Deuce dropped the controller he was using on Ty's foot. Ty hollered, grabbed his foot and gave Deuce a dirty look.

"Sorry," said Deuce. Ty's attention went back to Tinka.

"What did you say, Tinka," he said his eyes narrowing.

"Rocky's at Crusty's with a guy." Tinka said

"No way," said Cece "is he cute? Do you think that's why she's not answering my texts?"

"Let me put it this way," said Tinka, "If I was sharing a booth with that guy I wouldn't be too happy if I was interrupted either."

No sooner had Tinka said that that Ty, Deuce, and Cece practically dove out the doorway and headed for Crusty's.

**TBC Please review if you want me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wielder

Chapter 3

When Ty, Deuce and CeCe got down to Crusty's Rocky and Zac were nowhere to be seen. Ty grabbed the arm of one of the waiters, Chad, who was a guy he knew at school.

"My little sister Rocky, she was here with a guy," he said, "Where did they go?"

"Oh yeah," said Chad, "They were here. They just left a few minutes ago after getting their food. The guy said something about taking their food with them and going to Lincoln park."

"Are you sure that's where they were going?" said CeCe

"Are you kidding," said Chad, "I wrote it down. A moonlight picnic in the park, the guy is brilliant."

By the time Chad finished talking the screwy search party was already out the door again running for the L platform.

"That guy better not try nothing, with my little sister!" snapped Ty as they got on the train.

Meanwhile…

Zac and Rocky had already arrived at the park and had made their way to one of the more secluded areas. The spot that was chosen was away from the main path and surrounded on three sides by a thick hedge. Zac figured this would be a better place than the middle of a pizzeria to show Rocky what else she could do.

When they got where they were going Zac's eyes flashed and a checkered picnic cloth appeared on the ground in front of them.

Rocky's eyes widened and she looked at Zac with the question, how, in her eyes. Zac smiled.

"Besides making things hot and cold we can also teleport ourselves anywhere and anything we need to where ever we need It." he explained

"So that's how you moved so fast on the L platform!" said Rocky. Zac nodded

"But what if someone had seen you?" she said

"Are you kidding," said Zac, "at that time of day there's nothing on the L but a bunch of yuppies who are more interested in their tablets, texts and conference calls to actually notice what's going on around them. I could have teleported a herd of elephants off the train and nobody would have noticed."

Rocky had to agree.

Zac opened the Pizza box and a slice of the pizza floated out of the box and up to Rocky who took it in her hand. She looked at Zac.

"Telekinesis, too?" she said.

Zac nodded.

"Let me try," said Rocky she concentrated on a Pizza slice her eyes gave a faint but steady glow and the pizza slice floated up into the air and over to Zac. He took the pizza in his hand.

"Thank you, Miss Rocky," he said, "That was very good. You are definitely a gifted Wielder."

They decided to knock off the shop talk while they were eating. Lying back on the blanket and resting their heads on two stacks of pillow Zac provided, they ate their pizza while staring up at the stars and the beautiful full moon.

About this time the unofficial search party arrived at Lincoln park.

"Alright," said Deuce, "we'll cover more ground if we split up. If anyone finds anything, send a text to the others."

They all took a different direction and headed out. A few minutes later, courtesy of the looping pathways, they converged on the same spot. They all froze when they heard voices.

Recognizing one of the voices as Rocky's, they eased toward the hedge and peeked through. There on the other side of the hedge were the objects of their search. Zac and Rocky were both on their second pieces of pizza. The trio had come up on the left side of this little picnic and Rocky was on the side of the blanket closest to them.

"Zac, tell me about yourself," Rocky was saying.

"Me," said Zac, "Well there's not a lot to tell, I was born in Arlington Virginia, my parents Matt and Amy stone are both Doctors at the naval hospital in Bethesda, Maryland. And I have a little sister who is very good at driving me up the wall."

"I know what you mean," said Rocky, "Even though my brother Ty is older he sure doesn't act like it."

Ty's mouth dropped open. He looked down and deuce had a hand clamped over his own mouth to stifle his laughter. Then Deuce looked up and saw Ty giving him the evil eye. Deuce immediately stopped laughing and became serious again.

Suddenly Rocky sat up sharply holding her right eye.

"I think I just got something in my eye," she said.

Zac sat up and moving the pizza box out of the way turned Rocky to face him. He tilted her head back a little and very carefully inspected her eye socket.

"It looks like you've got a small bug in your eye," he said, "I'll have it out in just a second."

"Oh no," Ty whispered watching the whole thing from the hedge, "I know this old something in my eye routine, guys use that there's something in my eye routine to get the girl close enough to kiss."

Ty lurched forward and Deuce and CeCe had to physically restrain him.

"There's just one problem with your theory," hissed CeCe, "Rocky's the one that's got something in her eye!"

"Don't confuse me with the facts." Retorted Ty

Unbeknownced to them, when Ty lurched forward he caused enough of a commotion in the hedge to get Zac's attention.

"Rocky," he said as he finished getting the offending insect out of her eye, "don't look know but we've got an audience."

**TBC Please review**

**AN:** _I'm toying with the Idea of Zac and Rocky falling for each other. What do you think?_

_Next time on The WIELDER _

_Is there a romance brewing?_

_Will Ty have a nervous breakdown?_

_How will Rocky explain Zac to CeCe?_


End file.
